


Oh CapWolf, What A Big...

by Defiler_Wyrm, velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Body Horror, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Felching, Feminization, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mild Angst, Monsters, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Steve Rogers, anyway, bucky has an existential crisis, does it count?, not abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been together a few months now, but Steve keeps disappearing for three days out of the month. Bucky gets curious, and follows him. But what he finds is much, much more than he'd ever bargained for, and he discovers some things about himself that he never knew before.





	Oh CapWolf, What A Big...

**Author's Note:**

> velvetjinx: Writing for this art was everything I never knew I wanted. Thanks to Wyrm for creating such a beautiful piece that was so inspirational, and also for betaing the fic for me. You rock! Thanks also to the mods, who are so supportive and wonderful y'all don't even know, and to all my cheerleaders. This fic has a soundtrack, which can be found [on Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/user/jinksed/playlist/6KoKEsVcYVz10KCeichKbD?si=p38S2pXhT9KHmUGZNLSOcw)

Bucky would never have imagined that he’d end up dating Steve, his best friend since childhood, but life was a bit like that—it threw you curve balls when you least expected them. And Steve was amazing, he really was. They’d been together just over three months now, getting together almost as soon as they’d found each other again, and almost everything was going really well.

Almost.

Bucky understood that sometimes Steve would have to go off and save the world from aliens or Nazis or that one time when rats from a lab grew to the size of hippos and began terrorizing people. It was part of Steve's job. What Bucky didn’t understand was why, three days out of the month, Steve completely avoided him. He told Bucky he was going to be off the grid for a few days and not to text him unless it was an emergency, and then just disappeared for three whole days. The next month, it happened again. Then again. 

Steve was a great guy, but Bucky was pretty insecure these days. The trauma he’d suffered under Hydra had taken its toll, and he wasn’t even sure he was worth bothering about. So when Steve did his disappearing act, Bucky wasn’t sure what to think. 

He asked Nat, who shrugged. “He’s been doing that since about two years after he came out of the ice,” she told him. “Right after a really difficult mission. The facility we were taking down had some really vicious guard dogs, and one of them mauled him pretty bad. Of course he healed fine, but ever since then he’s been more into himself, and disappears a few days out of the month. I just figured he needed some time away from the team to himself, you know?”

Bucky nodded, frowning. What Natasha was saying did make sense, but it was different for Bucky. He and Steve had always done pretty much everything together, always told each other everything. It didn’t sit well that Steve disappeared away from him—what if Steve had some trauma that he wasn’t telling anyone about? Or what if… Bucky swallowed. What if it wasn’t anything like that, and Steve had someone else?

He immediately dismissed that thought as ridiculous. Steve would never do that to him. Steve would never do that to anyone. He wasn’t the type to cheat.

But then Bucky remembered how shifty Steve had become when Bucky had tried quizzing him about his disappearances, how his eyes had darted from side to side. Steve was a good liar, but he’d never been able to lie to Bucky. What if…?

Bucky thought back to when he and Steve had first got together. They’d both been the only sober two out of the team, since neither of them could get drunk thanks to whatever had been done to them, and after they’d got Sam, the last one of the team, to his room, the two of them had collapsed together on the sofa. 

“Like herding cats,” Steve had said with a snort, and Bucky had laughed.

“Yeah, pretty much. That was a hell of a welcome party for me, though."

“Yeah? You had fun?” Steve’s expression had been so open, so beautiful, that Bucky couldn’t help but lean in and press their lips together. 

He’d been so shocked at himself that he’d almost run away, but Steve had grabbed his hand as he made to get up and pulled him back in for another kiss. And another.

Steve was no blushing virgin, and neither was Bucky, but somehow that still felt like his first time. Maybe because it was someone he’d known almost his whole life, or maybe just because it was Steve, but despite its imperfections the sex still felt perfect.

Damn it to hell and back. What was Steve up to, then, when he disappeared?

Determined, Bucky headed to Steve's apartment, only to see him leave on his motorcycle. Bucky hailed a cab and followed, all the way upstate to an unfamiliar house in the middle of nowhere. 

Bucky paid the driver and got out around the corner from the house. This was it, then. He would finally find out what was going on. 

The sun was just starting to set when Bucky reached the house, and he banged on the door with his metal fist, to let Steve know he meant business. After a few seconds, the door was flung open, and Steve stood there, in his Cap uniform, his eyes widening when he saw Bucky standing there. 

“Buck, how did you… what are you doing here?” Steve asked, distractedly glancing at the watch on his wrist. 

“Steve, I need to know what’s…” He trailed off. In the dining room beyond Steve, there were bulky chains set into a wall. “Steve. What the hell is going on? Whose house is this?”

Before Steve could reply, Bucky pushed past him, slamming the door shut behind him and picking up the chains.

“Buck, I swear I’ll explain everything later, but please, fuck, please, you need to leave,” Steve begged.

“I’m not leaving without an answer!” 

“Buck, oh my god, it’s gonna be too late if you don’t leave right… oh my god!”

Steve dropped down on all fours, dry heaving, and Bucky ran over to him. “Steve! Are you okay?”

Steve looked up at him. “Get out, get out, get out,” he managed, before heaving again. Bucky put his hand on Steve's back, trying to comfort him, when Steve let out a loud cry, and the bones in Steve's back began to crack under Bucky's hand.

Bucky stumbled backwards, standing as Steve's body began to change, and grow, even bigger than he was. Bucky could hear each bone as it changed, breaking and regrowing. Steve’s face began to elongate, teeth falling out onto the floor as he yelled in pain. There was a puddle of blood under his mouth, but when Bucky said his name softly, Steve growled and Bucky could see two rows of sharp teeth growing in place of his others. 

Golden fur started to sprout over Steve's body as his clothes tore open—his pants and underwear ripped completely off as his body expanded and a tail began to grow just above his ass. Bucky gripped the table behind him so hard it splintered under his hand. His boyfriend was turning into a _goddamn werewolf_ and he was more fucking scared than he’d ever been in his life—too scared to even scream, his mouth open on a silent wail. 

The transformation apparently complete, the wolf that had been Steve crouched on all fours, panting heavily. 

“Steve?” Bucky said quietly, and the wolf’s head shot up, eyes focusing on Bucky's face as he bared his teeth in a snarl. 

_I’m going to die_ , Bucky thought, as the wolf stalked up to him. He closed his eyes, expecting to be mauled, but instead, the wolf… sniffed him. The wolf was sniffing him from his feet up his legs, before nuzzling at his crotch, inhaling deeply. Against everything in him, his cock started to harden, and he flushed deeply. Fucking treacherous body. The wolf stood up on his hind legs, and oh. Oh my. He towered over Bucky by at least a foot, and when he leaned down and roughly licked Bucky's face in an obviously possessive gesture, Bucky’s knees buckled weakly and his cock hardened even more.

The wolf backed off and got back down on all fours, muscles tightly coiled and ready to pounce. He bared his teeth before springing at Bucky, who moved out of the way just in time. The wolf chased him around the whole room, knocking over furniture and ripping down the curtains, before pouncing and flattening Bucky on the floor. 

Bucky rolled over underneath him, boxed in between those powerful paws, and his eyes widened. “Steve, it’s me,” he said, trying to keep the fear from his voice, though he was only partially successful. “You know me, right?”

The wolf responded by licking him again, before ripping at Bucky's shirt with its claws. Bucky braced himself for the sting of those claws ripping through his flesh, but the pain never came. He looked down. His shirt was in tatters, but his skin was intact. The wolf was looking at him expectantly, and when Bucky looked down he could see the wolf’s penis, long and red, poking out. His own cock was embarrassingly hard, and before he could think too much about that, the wolf started pawing at his fly, growling. 

Bucky’s eyes widened as he realized where this was going. It was weird, too weird, but his cock hadn’t got the memo, distorting the line of his jeans obscenely. The wolf was growling even deeper now, and Bucky didn’t hesitate further—he unzipped his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down as far as they would go. 

The wolf backed off slightly, moving down Bucky's body and nuzzling his muzzle at Bucky's cock before lapping at it. Bucky’s cock jumped and leaked. He groaned as that rough tongue laved at his balls before moving back up to the head of his cock. 

As Bucky watched, the wolf pulled back, standing on his hind legs. Bucky scrambled to his feet, pushing his clothes completely off as he went, and the wolf pushed him around until he was facing the upturned table. He braced himself against the solid wood as the wolf began to hump him, cock sliding against the crack of his ass. Bucky stuck his ass out further, invitingly, and the wolf growled low in his throat as his cock pressed against Bucky’s asshole before starting to push inside. 

It hurt. No prep and too much friction and fuck, it hurt. Bucky felt his erection begin to flag as that long, thin cock pushed inside of him. When he felt the wolf’s hips meet his ass, he let out a deep, shuddering breath. Maybe it would be over… _What the fuck_?

The wolf’s cock was swelling inside of him, growing bigger and fatter by the second. When he tried to move, to pull away slightly, he realized that they were stuck together and he started to panic. Just as he was getting light headed from hyperventilating, the wolf came inside him. Bucky’s ass filled with a flood of spunk. His muscles had started to relax around the intrusion, and his cock began to fill again. His cheeks flushed when he realized just how much having the wolf inside of him was turning him on.

The wolf was nuzzling at the back of his neck, now, and Bucky had never felt so vulnerable in his life. The wolf’s hips were rocking slightly, shifting the tip of the engorged penis inside Bucky around so it would occasionally brush against his prostate, making him cry out. His cock was leaking. Before he could bring his own hand down to stroke himself he felt the wolf’s furry paw on him, squeezing and massaging his cock. He groaned, and the wolf huffed against the back of his neck, coming inside him again. 

Bucky lost track of time as they stood locked together, the wolf coming over and over again inside of him, filling him up and making his stomach distend slightly. One of the wolf’s hands was holding his chin, pulling his head back slightly, as the other pawed at his cock. Bucky’s pleasure mounted, and looked over his shoulder to see the wolf baring his teeth. 

“Oh fuck, Steve, you’re gonna make me come,” he gasped quietly. The wolf squeezed his cock, tipping him over the edge as he came with a cry, hearing his come spatter against the carpet. There was a growl from behind him, and the wolf came deep inside him a final time. Bucky was so full of the wolf’s come he could feel it sloshing inside of him.

They stayed locked together for a few minutes, before the wolf’s cock softened and he could pull out. Come gushed from Bucky's ass. The wolf got on all fours and lapped it up as fast as it could come out. Bucky's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. When he was empty, his stomach back to its normal flatness, he looked down to where the wolf was lying curled up on the floor. Yawning, Bucky curled up next to the wolf, head on the wolf’s stomach, and fell into a deep slumber.

***

The sunlight streaming through the uncovered window woke Bucky. He blinked his eyes open, confused for a few moments before the events of the evening before came back to him and he gasped. He looked down at the figure beside him—Steve, just Steve—and began quietly freaking out.

As Bucky stared, Steve woke, stretching out his long limbs before looking up at Bucky.

“Uh…” Steve managed, looking Bucky up and down, his face a picture of worry. “Oh my god, Buck, did I hurt you? Are you okay? Jesus, I never meant for you to find out about this, especially not like this, fuck. I’m so sorry, I can’t control the wolf and it saw you as the perfect mate and I’m so ashamed, I can’t believe I did this…”

“Steve,” Bucky said slowly. “Breathe, okay? You didn’t hurt me, and you didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do.”

Steve’s breathing slowed and he stared at Bucky. “Really?”

“Uh, yeah.” Bucky shrugged, as Steve continued to stare at him. “What?”

“You wanted to get fucked by a giant werewolf?”

Bucky blushed and squirmed, suddenly wishing he wasn’t quite so naked and exposed as his cock began to fill at the thought of the monstrous wolf inside of him. “I mean, it’s not like it’s something I ever fantasized about, but uh. It was still you, and you were really big and really strong, you know?”

“Bucky, I could have hurt you. I could have killed you!” Steve said, tone edging on hysteria. 

“But you didn’t! And it was, uh. Yeah. Pretty hot.”

“So it doesn’t bother you that I’m, you know. A monster?”

“I just wish you’d told me,” Bucky said, frowning. “And, uh, maybe given me time to prep, because my ass still hurts. But you’re Steve. You’ll always be Steve.” 

Even as he said it, panic closed in on him and his thoughts grew noisy. He'd been fucked by a giant, hairy creature. He'd invited it. He'd _enjoyed_ it. “Look, I gotta go for a walk. I’ve got some stuff to think about. But don’t ever think I don’t want you, because you’re Steve, and I always will, okay? I just gotta do some thinking.”

Steve nodded, biting his lip, and Bucky pulled on his boxers and pants, socks and shoes, pausing when he picked up his tattered t-shirt. Steve held up his hand and went through to another room, coming back with one of his own shirts, which Bucky pulled on.

“I’ll be back later,” Bucky promised, and left, taking deep, gulping breaths when he was out in the open air.

There was a wood nearby with a river running through it. He sat on a low branch watching the water as he thought about the night before. What he’d told Steve was true—he hadn’t been forced into anything he didn’t want. As soon as the wolf—Steve—had started nuzzling at his crotch he’d known what he'd wanted. But coming to terms with that wanting was something that might take some time. It was one thing to want a human adult, but to want a werewolf to fuck you? A creature that was practically a dog? Was it bestiality if it was actually your boyfriend transformed? Did it count? Was it less weird because the wolf had fucked him? 

Bucky’s head was spinning. He climbed off the branch and knelt next to the stream, cupping the water in his hands and washing his face. His ass still ached from being fucked by the wolf the night before, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he wanted it to happen again. 

Maybe it was the danger of it, he mused. Maybe it was the fact that the wolf could kill him and eat him at any moment. Bucky had always been one to live pretty dangerously. Maybe getting fucked by a werewolf with claws and fangs fulfilled a dark and dangerous part of him. 

Or maybe it was the fact that it was still Steve—Steve, who turned him on whatever form he was in. Steve, who always knew which buttons to press. It wasn’t like he found the werewolf’s penis particularly attractive—it looked like a long, thin red lipstick coming out of its sheath, not like Steve's gorgeous, flushed pink cock. But the fact that the wolf had fucked him like that, filling him so full of spunk that it had made his stomach distend, then licked the spunk as it had poured out his asshole until it was all gone… fucking hell, and now he was hard just thinking about it. 

He wanted the wolf to fuck him again. He wanted the wolf to fill him up with his come, to wrap his paw around Bucky's cock and make him come again. The fact that the paw had sharp claws attached to it seemed to only make him want it more.

Maybe he was attracted to the danger. 

But whether it was weird or not, it was obviously what he wanted, and he had to make his peace with that. For Steve's sake, if not his own. Because Steve would be back at the house overthinking it all, thinking he had forced Bucky into something he didn’t want to do, probably hating himself for being a freak or something.

Well, he was Bucky's freak. And Bucky intended to tell him that.

***

When Bucky arrived back at the house, Steve had made an effort to pick up the furniture and tidy the place up a little. He was sitting at the table, head in his hands, and Bucky's heart hurt to see him look so dejected. 

“Hey,” Bucky said softly. Steve looked up, eyes red rimmed.

“Hey,” he replied hoarsely, and Bucky rushed over to kiss him deeply.

“Stop worrying,” Bucky told him. “I wasn’t freaking out about you, I was freaking out about me. You can’t help being a werewolf, but the fact that I really wanted you to fuck me when you were like that was kinda terrifying.”

Steve looked at him, eyes wide. “You really don’t mind that I’m a werewolf?”

Bucky shook his head. “Of course not. Steve, I love you. I think I always have. And no matter what happens, we’ll face it together, okay?”

Steve pulled Bucky onto his lap, kissing him deeply. “Fuck, I love you too, so much.”

“Come on,” Bucky said, getting up and hauling Steve to his feet. “You got any food in this place?”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

***

They spent the day talking about pretty much everything but the elephant in the room, until an hour to sunset, when Bucky sighed. “So? How did it happen?”

Steve’s face fell. “Uh, Hydra base. They had werewolves as guard dogs. Luckily no one else got bit, but I got pretty mauled by one of them. I guess I was stupid and rushed in before I had cover.”

“Sounds about right,” Bucky murmured. “And no one knows?”

“I don’t think so. I couldn't tell anyone, how could I? I’m a monster. Not fit to live.”

“Don’t say that,” Bucky scolded him, pushing his shoulder. “All the good you do? Besides, it’s not like you’ve hurt anyone while you’ve been this way, have you?”

Steve shook his head. “No. My first transformation I wrecked my apartment, though. That’s when I bought the chains, and then this place. I figured if I was in the middle of nowhere, even if I got free, I’d do minimum damage.”

Bucky nodded. “So you hide yourself away. Why for three days, though? Isn’t the full moon only one day?”

Steve shot him a small smile. “If only. For some reason, the days either side of the full moon, the moon is still full enough to trigger the change.”

“And you can remember everything you do when you’re in wolf form?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Steve frowned. “I mean, it’s not like it’s my memory, exactly—it’s kinda hazy, almost like a dream, but I still know it happened if that makes any sense.”

“I guess.” Bucky paused. “If you haven’t hurt anyone because you’re chaining yourself up, then surely you have nothing to feel bad about.”

Steve shrugged. “I’m still a monster. I probably would hurt someone if I was just running wild. I’m not safe. I could have hurt you, if we hadn’t been together and the wolf decided that you were obviously my… I don’t know if mate is the right word, but it’s the closest I can get. And if you hadn’t wanted it, I don’t know what the wolf would have done.”

Bucky was silent for a moment, thinking that over. “Why do you disappear for the full three days and not just the nights?”

Steve scrunched up his face. “It’s hard to explain. Even when the moon is down, I don’t really feel like myself, you know? Like there’s this other side of me just waiting to come out, and I don’t know that I really want to be around people when I’m feeling like that.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair.” Bucky thought for a moment. “Hey, Steve?”

“What?”

“I think you should fuck me now.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “What?”

“If you fuck me now, then I’ll be looser when you change and fuck me as the wolf. As much as I love it, I don’t wanna ache as much as I did this morning tomorrow.”

Steve’s eyes darkened and he grabbed hold of Bucky, dragging him into a deep kiss. They stumbled through to the bedroom together, stripping all the way, until Bucky was lying naked on the bed, legs spread with Steve kneeling between them. 

Steve fetched some lube from the drawer in the bedside cabinet and coated his fingers, teasing at Bucky's asshole until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Steve, please!”

Steve was looking down at him, and Bucky saw elements of the wolf in his gaze and his grin. “Look at you, baby, all laid out like a feast for me,” he said, voice pitched so low it was almost a growl. “You’re so fucking pretty, baby. Good enough to eat.” He pressed a finger inside Bucky as he dragged his other hand up Bucky’s side to his chest, squeezing a nipple. Bucky gasped, and Steve smirked. “Oh, fuck yeah, baby. You love it when I play with your tits, don’t you? Fucking turns you on, doesn’t it, sweetheart?”

This was new. Bucky nodded, Steve's filthy mouth turning him on as much as Steve's hands on him. “Yes, Steve, please!”

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“Please, play with me.” Steve looked expectantly at him, and Bucky took a deep breath before stuttering out, “M-my tits. Please play with my tits.”

Steve grinned, and began to squeeze Bucky's pecs, occasionally pausing to scratch at his nipples. Somewhere along the way he’d added a second finger and was stretching Bucky's asshole open, and Bucky could hear himself making a high whimpering noise that he knew he’d deny later.

“You ready, baby? You ready for my cock?” Steve murmured, and Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, Steve, so ready for you to fuck me, please, need you inside me now!”

Steve’s lips quirked up and he pulled out his fingers, before slicking up his cock with plenty lube. “Gonna fuck you now, sweetheart,” Steve said softly, then began to push inside slowly, inch by torturous inch. 

Bucky canted his hips up to try to make Steve go faster, but it didn’t work. Steve was clearly in control, and Bucky couldn’t help but wonder if the wolf came out a little during the day too over the full moon. 

When Steve was fully seated inside, hips pressing against Bucky’s ass, he leaned down to drop a kiss on the tip of Bucky’s nose before those lush lips descended on Bucky’s. As they kissed, Steve began to thrust his hips, and Bucky moaned into Steve's mouth. 

Steve fucked him roughly, rougher than usual, but Bucky loved it. Steve was fucking him hard enough that it drove ‘ah, ah’ noises from Bucky on every thrust. 

“I’m not gonna last, baby,” Steve panted. “Play with your cock for me, wanna see you come.”

Bucky licked his palm and began to stroke himself, taking his pleasure higher. “Fuck, Steve, you’re gonna make me come so hard…”

“Fuck yeah, sweetheart, wanna see you come for me, then I’m gonna fill your ass with my come, is that what you want?”

“Oh my god, yeah, Steve, fuck,” Bucky managed. “Not gonna last, I’m gonna come, coming, _fuck_!” he cried out, cock twitching and spurting over his stomach and chest. Steve groaned, thrusting twice more before his hips stilled and he came, crying out Bucky’s name. 

Steve pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to Bucky, drawing him into a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart, Steve glanced out the window. 

“Sun’s going down. If you want out, you should get out now.”

Bucky kissed him again, even as the change came upon Steve and he dropped down on all fours, hair sprouting from his skin. 

“Nah,” Bucky said quietly as the wolf stood up on his hind legs, looking hungrily at him. “There’s no place I’d rather be right now.”

***

The next few days were spent getting fucked by both Steve and wolf alike, as often as Bucky could stand it. Finally on the third morning Steve changed back into himself and flopped onto his back on the floor. 

“It’s over,” he said quietly, and Bucky wrapped them both in a blanket. 

“Come on. Let’s get back to the city.”

The ride back on Steve’s motorcycle was quiet, Bucky’s arms wrapped tightly around Steve's waist as they rode. He dropped Bucky off at his apartment, kissing him briefly, before heading off. 

Bucky got in and dropped his keys on the table in the hallway, then put his phone on charge. He hadn’t taken a charger to Steve's and his phone had run out of battery by the end of the first day.

When his phone switched on, he discovered that had several texts and voicemails from various people, and he sighed.

The first voicemail was from his sister, Becca. It was still so strange that she was an old woman now while he was still only in his thirties, but he tried not to think about it too much.

_“Hey, Bucky. Not seen you in a few days and just thought you might want to pop round this weekend. Found mom’s old recipe book and made those cookies you used to love when we were kids, and they turned out really well, so if you want I can make them for you. Let me know. Love you, big brother.”_

There were about fifteen texts from Natasha, and three voicemails. Fuck. He’d better call her back now.

As expected, she threatened him icily for a full seven minutes—he timed it—detailing all the consequences if he ever did that again before calming down enough to ask him where he’d been.

“Me and Steve just went away for a few days and we both forgot to pack a charger. It’s fine. We’re both fine. Just a bit of miscommunication—he thought I’d packed one and I thought he’d packed one.”

 _“You’re both idiots,”_ Natasha told him, but there was a fondness in her tone that told him she didn’t really mean it. And if she did, she meant it with love. 

There were also a few messages from Clint asking him if he wanted to grab a coffee, and Bucky apologetically texted him back, telling him the same thing as he had told Natasha. 

Finally, he called Becca back and told her he’d be around on Saturday, and he would bring Steve. Becca, who knew they were in a relationship, laughed. 

_“As if I’d ask you two to be separated even for a minute. I’m surprised you don’t live together yet. You’ve always been in each other's pockets, I’m guessing even more so now. It’s so funny—it’s like the two of you were frozen in time so you could be free to live the lives you’re living now in an age where you won’t get locked up for it.”_

Bucky felt his eyes well up with salt tears and immediately brushed them away. “You’re such a sap, baby sis,” he said thickly, and she laughed again. 

_“Yeah, yeah, coming from you that’s pretty rich. Anyway, big brother, I’ll see you both on Saturday. Don’t be late!”_

“We won’t be.” They said their goodbyes and Bucky ended the call, smiling. Saturday couldn’t come fast enough. 

*** 

A few days later, they were sitting in the kitchen of Steve’s apartment when Bucky frowned. 

“Does it hurt? You know, when you…?” 

Steve’s hands tightened around his coffee cup. “So we’re talking about this now?” 

"We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just want to understand a little bit.” 

Steve shrugged. “It hurts like nothing I’ve ever been through. Not freezing, not the serum, although that comes the closest. It’s like my entire body is on fire. The teeth thing is almost the worst—you know when you get a really bad toothache?” Bucky nodded. “It’s like that, but in every one of your teeth. I’m pretty sure every single one of my bones breaks and reforms, and I can feel each one as it happens. My skin stretches to breaking point, and sprouting a tail is even less fun than you’d imagine.” 

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand. “Have you thought about telling the team?” Bucky asked, and Steve's eyes widened. 

“I couldn’t—Buck, they’d have me put down!” 

“No they wouldn’t,” Bucky scoffed. “Tony and Bruce would spend their time finding a cure, Natasha would probably want to fight you, and Vision would ask really awkward and inappropriate questions.” 

Steve went quiet for a moment. “You really think Tony and Bruce could cure me?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Of course they could. You think the guys who created Vision couldn’t get rid of a little lycanthropy? They’d probably map your genome and make you better in a few days.” Bucky grinned. “Which is kinda a shame. I kinda like the wolf.” 

"You’re such a pervert,” Steve murmured against his lips as they kissed, and Bucky shrugged. He probably was, but he was Steve's pervert, and that was pretty much all that mattered. 


End file.
